thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Pierre-Luc Letourneau-Leblond
| birth_place = Levis, Quebec, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 2 | weight_lb = 215 | position = Left Wing | shoots = Left | team = Tampa Bay Lightning | league = NHL | prospect_team = | prospect_league = | former_teams = New Jersey Devils Calgary Flames Pittsburgh Penguins | draft = 216th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = New Jersey Devils | career_start = 2005 | career_end = }} Pierre-Luc Letourneau-Leblond (born on June 4, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey left winger who currently plays for the Tampa Bay Lightning organization of the National Hockey League (NHL). He plays a physical game and is known as an agitator and a fighter. Playing Career Following Pierre-Luc's rookie season in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) with the Baie-Comeau Drakkar, he was selected 216th overall in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft by the New Jersey Devils. He returned to Baie-Comeau for a second season before turning professional in 2005–06, splitting the season between the Adirondack Frostbite of the United Hockey League (UHL) and the Albany River Rats of the American Hockey League (AHL). Pierre-Luc continued to play with the Devils' minor league affiliates until being called up to the NHL during the 2008–09 season. On October 22, 2008 (after an injury to forward Bobby Holik), he made his NHL debut on October 22, 2008 and registered an assist on a David Clarkson goal during a 5-0 victory over the Dallas Stars. He dressed for eight Devils games during the season, registering the lone assist as well as 22 penalty minutes. At the beginning of 2009-10, Pierre-Luc signed a contract worth $1.575 million over three seasons. He played in a career-high 27 NHL games with the Devils, notching two assists. During the season, he also played five games in the AHL. He began the 2010–11 season with the Devils. On October 9, 2010 (in the final period of a 7-2 loss), Pierre-Luc attempted to fight Washington Capitals rookie Marcus Johansson. The fight took place with 4 minutes and 17 seconds remaining in the third period. He was charged with an instigator penalty resulting in an automatic one-game suspension. Two days later, the Devils placed him on waivers and after clearing them, he was assigned to the Albany Devils. In 64 AHL games, Pierre-Luc recorded 13 points (8 goals and 5 assists) and 334 penalty minutes. On July 14, 2011, he was traded to the Calgary Flames for a fifth-round selection in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. During Pierre-Luc's pre-season debut with the Flames, he received a two-minute penalty and ten-minute misconduct for hitting Vancouver Canucks forward Matt Clackson into the boards from behind. Following the game, he was suspended five games by the league, costing him $6,402.44 in salary which was allocated to the NHL Players Association's Emergency Assistance Fund. At the conclusion of the 2012–13 NHL lockout, Pierre-Luc was invited on a try-out to the Anaheim Ducks training camp on January 13, 2013. Then, he was subsequently signed to a one-year contract with the Ducks two days later and was assigned to the Norfolk Admirals. On August 20, 2013, Pierre-Luc signed a one-year AHL contract as a free agent with the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins. On November 7, 2013 (during the 2013–14 season), he was signed to a two-year, two way NHL contract with parent affiliate, the Pittsburgh Penguins. As a free agent on September 8, 2015, Pierre-Luc returned to his original team for the first time since 2011, agreeing to a one-year, two-way contract with the New Jersey Devils. On July 1, 2016, he signed a one-year, two-way contract with the Tampa Bay Lightning. Career Statistics Category:1985 births Category:New Jersey Devils draft picks Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Abbotsford Heat players Category:Albany Devils players Category:Lowell Devils players Category:Trenton Devils players Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players